


Strawberry Kisses

by flowerrsvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, SUPER CHEESY, Seventeen - Freeform, Soulmates, fluffy as heck, hair stylist! wonwoo, kpop, meanie, pretty gay, seventeen kpop - Freeform, slight junhao bc i have no self control, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerrsvt/pseuds/flowerrsvt
Summary: It would be an understatement to say Mingyu’s soulmate enjoyed dyeing their hair. Mingyu’s soulmate loved dyeing their hair.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 313





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Soulmate AU where if your soulmate dyes their hair, yours changes too! (inspired by a Junhao au I read once!) 
> 
> This is my first time posting one of my fics. Im sorry if it sucks but i’m working to improve :) Sorry if the beginning is a little slow, I had to get things started

“So, what color today?” Mingyu’s roommate, Jun, snickered from behind the bathroom door. “Blue? They haven’t done blue in a while.”  


Mingyu sighed—a loud sigh at that—upon hearing his friends words. He wanted to go out and strangle him for commenting on the change every single time it happened; which, lucky for Mingyu, was every couple of weeks. Whoever his soulmate was, they definitely liked dyeing their hair. They loved it. And it was starting to get on Mingyu’s nerves.  


“It was blue a couple of months ago. Thank god that nightmare is gone.” Mingyu shook his head after tampering with the newly colored locks—clearly disappointed by the color choice. A single click of the lock was all it took for Jun’s attention to be drawn back to the door. When Mingyu stepped out, slow and embarrassed, he shrugged. “I just wish they’d choose one that’s not so out there.”  


Jun let out a snort as he tried holding in his laugher, only laughing harder when he saw the look on Mingyu’s face.  


“Oh—god. Your soulmate is the best!” Jun wheezed, bending over and making a huge scene to show how amusing the situation was. “This is better than the orange you had!”  


“Please never bring that up.” Mingyu covered his face with his hands, turning nearly as red as the newly dyed hair atop his head. Red was definitely a new one—after all the times his soulmate had dyed his hair, he’d never done it this bright red. Mingyu thought he looked like a walking stop sign. “How much would a dye job like this cost?”  


Jun stopped laughing almost instantly, glaring back at Mingyu who was rubbing the back of his neck with an unsure look on his face.  


“Oh there is no way you’re dyeing it back. A type of dye that would give off that much pigment must’ve been crazy expensive. And besides, they’ll just dye it back.” Jun walked over to his friend to give him a friendly slap on his shoulder.  


“I can’t go out looking like this.” Mingyu tossed his hands in the air, whining before shaking the brightly illuminating hairs out of his eyes. “I have to dye it. If they get to change our hair to whatever they please, whenever they please, I deserve to change it at least once.”  


Jun stared at his friend with a questioning look, clearly not wanting the hilarious color to be gone. But even he knew when his friend had reached his limits of comfort. And bright strawberry red had definitely done it for Mingyu.  


“The salon down the street is really good—they might give you a deal if you get in before their lunch break.” Jun finally spoke after a long moment of silence.  


“I’m going to be late so I gotta run.”  


“Minghao?”  


“Minghao.” Jun smiled warmly as he picked up his jacket and headed for the door.  


“How did you get so lucky? Minghao rarely ever dyed his hair, yet somehow you still managed to find him out in public one day!” The younger whined, still unable to look at himself in the mirror with a straight face.  


“Actually, he approached me.” Jun smirked, a look of pride washing over him. “Who’d pass up on a face like this?”  


Mingyu scoffed, rolling his eyes momentarily before pointing directly towards the door. “Leave.”

-

Mingyu pondered for a moment, wondering if he really was mean enough to dye the brand new color that obviously cost a lot of money. He felt bad, of course, but the red was too intense for his liking. Then again, he never liked any hair color other than natural ones. But the other ones were more tolerable (if you exclude the neon orange. Nobody talks about that one).  


Mingyu figured it was only fair if he was allowed to dye it back. After all, whoever his soulmate was constantly got to dye their hair whenever and not get nagged for it. Mingyu thought he deserved just this once to dye it back. He was just praying they wouldn’t dye it an even worse color next.

It was around lunchtime when Mingyu arrived at the salon. The smell of scented shampoos hit him like a truck, and he coughed for a moment as he was getting used to the strong smells. Eyes immediately fell onto the brightly dyed hair that lay atop his head. Mingyu felt more embarrassed than ever before, wishing he could cower down and hide away from the other customers. 

After gathering up his emotions and clearing his throat, he slowly sauntered up to the receptionist, hoping he could just get in and out for this dye rather than staying too long. When their eyes met, the female employee shot him an unreadable expression. It was a cross between shock and humor—which Mingyu figured he’d get. Though, it didn’t seem like she was judging his hair. She was a young woman, close to his age, with pale blonde hair. The color seemed natural and Mingyu wondered if she’d met her soulmate yet.  


“I’m guessing your soulmate wasn’t too friendly to you this time, huh?” She giggled, tapping on the keyboard momentarily before turning back to the taller. 

“Name?”  


“Mingyu—Kim Mingyu. I, uh, don’t have a pre-scheduled appointment.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a dry laugh. “And yeah, I guess so. Seems like they never are.”  


“That’s okay. What are you wanting done?”  


“Just a simple all over color, black or brown—whichever is cheaper.” Mingyu shrugged. “I’m on a budget.”  


“Don’t worry about the cost.” She grinned. “Take a seat over in that first chair.”  


“Sorry—what? Of course I’m going to worry about the cost. And don’t I need to wait at all? There’s other customers—“  


“Trust me.” She cut him off, shooting a warning glance at him.  


Mingyu had never been more confused in his life. After raising an eyebrow at the receptionist lady one last time, he laughed awkwardly and agreed, walking over to the seat.  


Mingyu had never visited this salon before, so he was very confused how nicely he was being treated. Did they somehow know Junhui was his best friend? It must’ve been that, why else would he be given such “royal treatment”?  


It was at that moment a slender and tall stylist walked out from a curtain covering the far back wall. He seemed to freeze in his steps at the sight of Mingyu, fighting the grin forming on his lips. He cleared his throat, making his way over.  


“That’s an interesting hair color.” He spoke with a deep and very endearing voice. Mingyu perked his head up in surprise at the sudden comment, staring into the mirror to see his stylist. He seemed about the same age as Mingyu, maybe a bit older. He wore very casual clothes under his apron, a black beanie covering his hair and circular shaped glasses to fit the rest of the look. Mingyu found himself grinning back towards the stylist, unable to control it. He was very attractive.  


“Blame my soulmate.” Mingyu chuckled, suddenly regretting his decision of dyeing it. “I kind of feel bad about dyeing it, but can you blame me?”  


“Nope, it’s a pretty insane color.” The stylist said after letting out a short bark of laughter. “My name’s Wonwoo, by the way. I’ll be taking care of this. So what color are you wanting?”  


The way Wonwoo was glancing at Mingyu seemed strange—as if he knew something the other didn’t. His eyes weren’t fixed on one spot, they seemed to check out every last inch of Mingyu as if he was examining him. When their eyes finally met and Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, Mingyu snapped out of it.  


“Sorry, what was the question?”  


“What color for this?” Wonwoo ran his slender fingers through the red locks of hair, nails gently scraping Mingyu’s scalp in a comforting way.  


“Oh—uh, black or brown. I think I look better with brown. Like, I don't know, a hazelnut color? That might be better.” Mingyu frowned slightly. “I feel bad because the kind lady up there told me not to worry about the price. I’m sure it’s a lot of work for you and I'd be willing to pay.”  


“Trust me, you don’t have to worry about it. You’d be surprised how glad I am to see this hair color.”  
There it was again—that unreadable smirk. It meant something, but Mingyu couldn’t figure it out. The more he looked around, the more he realized other eyes were on him giving him the exact look momentarily before they turned back to their work. It seemed as if every employee was listening in.  


“Oh..okay. Thanks.” Mingyu nodded. He glanced up and watched Wonwoo in the mirror as he reached over to his tools and prepared each of them.  


“I’ll be back.” He smiled before disappearing out of sight. Mingyu let out a breath he was unknowingly holding, suddenly feeling less pressure. Why he was feeling such a strange way, he had no clue. He just hoped this dye could happen quicker.  


A few minutes later, Wonwoo returned with a mixing bowl, stirring the dark dye furiously before setting it down on the small table next to where Mingyu sat.  


“So this shouldn’t take too long, the red is bright enough to where it doesn’t need to be bleached for the darker color. Though, if I’m wrong, we may have to do more than one dye. I’m rarely wrong, though.” He grinned to himself, leaning on the back of Mingyu’s chair.  


Mingyu laughed, nodding momentarily before something caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes, glancing at Wonwoo in the mirror. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow as he did so. It took Mingyu a moment to realize what it was he was seeing. Even after staring for so long he wasn’t sure.  


A small little patch of red hair poked out from the bottom of Wonwoo’s beanie, and Mingyu could’ve sworn it wasn’t there before. Or maybe it was—he wouldn’t know. All he knew now was his heart was beating a million miles a minute.  


“Take off your hat.” The words fell from his lips faster than he’d have liked, but his mind was blank.  
Wonwoo gave one last grin, unable to hold back his laughter this time. He reached up and pulled off the glasses, reaching for the beanie to repeat the move. In a flash, bright candy red locks fell from the hat, piling over Wonwoo’s forehead before he reached up to push them away.  


“It took you that long?” Wonwoo smiled, messing with his hair for a moment to make sure it looked alright.  


Mingyu was in shock. He had no words for what he had just witnessed, and he now realized why the employees were all giving him those looks. They all knew this was going to happen from the moment they saw him walk through the doors.  


“It’s a shame you didn’t like it. I think red fits you better than me.” Wonwoo spoke again, sensing Mingyu’s shock.  


This time mingyu turned around to look Wonwoo directly in the eyes. A smile was forming at his previously parted lips, and he laughed.  


“Is this real?” He was grinning like an idiot now. “There’s no way—tell me this is a coincidence.”  


“This is 100% a coincidence. I’m not your soulmate. Sorry.” Wonwoo shrugged, pretending to walk away. Mingyu reached for his arm, rolling his eyes at the playful joke.  


“This is just—wow. I really did not expect that.” Mingyu shook his head, still in disbelief. “Um..okay. Hi?”  


“God, you’re already a dork.” Wonwoo reached up to play with Mingyu’s colorful hair once again. “I think it’s time we dye this though, yeah?”  


“No!” Mingyu waved his arms. “Sorry—but forget the dye. I want to keep this. For a while at least—okay?”  


Wonwoo was smiling now, a sweet smile. Mingyu noticed the light dust of pink on his cheeks, and he thought it was the cutest thing ever.  


“You think the red is meaningful now? You were just about to dye it 5 minutes ago.”  


“That was before I met you—finally met you. The one who’s been driving me absolutely insane with all of these hair colors!” Mingyu stood from his seat, realizing he did in fact have a few inches on Wonwoo.  


“Which was the worst?” Wonwoo smiled, nose scrunching up in the cutest way. Mingyu was already so whipped.  


“I made my friends swear to never mention the neon orange. What were you thinking?”  
Wonwoo let out a loud bark of laughter at that, covering his mouth to try and silence it. He knew exactly why Mingyu hated it.  


“I was hoping you’d say that. I hated it too.” Wonwoo finally replied after his laughter ceased.  


“I have so many questions, Wonwoo.” Mingyu smiled, nervously running his hand through his hair.  


“You can ask me them later, if you’re free.” Wonwoo said with ease.  


Mingyu thought about his plans he had later, wondering if they were really as important as this. Jun might get upset, but Mingyu was sure that after an explanation, his friend wouldn’t mind. After all, Jun would probably busy himself with Minghao anyway.  


The longer Mingyu stared at the boy before him, the more clear his answer became.  


“Of course I'm free.”

—

“I guess the first question to ask would be why? Why did you dye your—our hair so often?”  


Mingyu and Wonwoo were seated on a park bench, bodies close but not too close. Mingyu was surprisingly nervous around his newly acquainted soulmate, not wanting to scare him off so soon into the relationship. He kept his questions subtle yet blunt, wanting to know as much as he could get from the latter.  


“I was trying to find you.” Wonwoo spoke after a moment of thought. Mingyu almost wanted to laugh at that, but he held back and allowed for him to finish. “I thought maybe if I kept dyeing our hair all of these exotic colors, we’d bump into each other one day.”  


Mingyu couldn’t fight the large grin tugging at the corners of his lips when he turned to look at Wonwoo. Their eyes met and both broke out into embarrassed laughter.  


“I didn’t expect you to be so romantic.” Mingyu made sure to add sarcasm to the word ‘romantic’, causing Wonwoo to drive a gentle punch into his shoulder. Mingyu whined, rubbing the muscles of his arm with a pout.  


“I didn’t expect you to be such a baby.” Wonwoo tried to seem blunt, but his smile and very prominent nose scrunch was giving everything away.  


“It’s sweet, though.” Mingyu nodded once they’d both calmed down. “That you thought of a way of finding me.”  


It only took a short moment before Mingyu was feeling bad. Every day he’d gone about his life annoyed by the constant changing of hair colors. He never once thought that it was a way of connecting with his soulmate—connecting with Wonwoo. He took it all for granted and even complained about it to his friends. While Wonwoo was out searching, Mingyu hadn’t once thought about doing the same. And he felt terrible for it.  


“Hey, are you alright?” Wonwoo must’ve sensed the sudden change in Mingyu’s mood, because he was now closer than ever, leaning towards the latter to make sure everything was okay.  


Mingyu lifted his head which he had dropped previously. He could feel Wonwoo’s breath against his lips, and his heart didn’t know how to handle that. Their eyes met and there was a moment of hesitation before either one of them pulled away. Wonwoo was first, sitting up and straightening his composure as he clasped his hands together between his legs.  


“I feel bad.” Mingyu admitted, shrugging before sitting back as well. 

Wonwoo turned his head and cocked an eyebrow at the younger in confusion.  


“You were determined to find me. You changed your hair color almost every week, not caring about what people might think. You actually tried to find me. While all I did was take that for granted and complain. I didn’t even bother to find you. I never, ah..cared for the ‘soulmate’ idea.”  


Wonwoo’s lips parted in a silent “oh” before he turned to face the front once again. The park was quiet other than the sound of scattering fall leaves being tossed around the concrete sidewalk, along with the gentle rustle of trees. Neither one of the boys spoke for what seemed like forever to Mingyu. They just sat there—listening around and enjoying the silence between them.  


The first brush of fingers against Mingyu’s hand caused him to jerk awkwardly before he realized what was happening. Rather than pulling away, he accepted the hand with ease. Their fingers slotted together, and suddenly it felt like this was meant to happen. It just felt right to Mingyu.  


He looked down at their clasped hands, a smile painting his lips once again. When he turned to look at Wonwoo, he realized that he had already been staring. Their eyes met for what must’ve been the hundredth time that day, and Mingyu already wanted that to be something that happened every day.  


“I’m guessing it would be considered moving too fast if I kissed you right now, huh?” Wonwoo grinned, giving Mingyu’s hand a gentle squeeze.  


“Too fast? We’re soulmates, Wonwoo. Together forever, for however long that is.” He flashed a toothy grin. “Even if we just met, I don’t think there’s ever going to be a ‘too fast’.”  


Even after having said that, Wonwoo didn’t follow through. Instead, he scooted himself closer to Mingyu until their thighs were touching, instantly relaxing his head on his shoulder. Mingyu felt a sudden flutter in his chest, and part of him wanted to swear at himself for getting all soft and giddy over a boy he’d just met. Though, he pushed that voice far back into his head and mimicked the movements, laying his head atop the other boys. Of all the things they could’ve done for their first date, this was definitely better than anything else Mingyu could think of. 

Epilogue 

Finding your soulmate was supposed to be an overwhelming feeling, but surprisingly, neither boy seemed unsettled by it. And it remained like that for the next few months. It had become a normal routine for Mingyu to take the long way back to his apartment, just so he could stop by the hair salon to greet Wonwoo. The familiar chime of the bell late at night was Wonwoo’s favorite part of his day. He perked his head up to see the tall boy (whose hair was now a nice hazelnut color) greeting the other employees—who he’d become acquainted with shortly after dating Wonwoo. Before he could take off his apron and clean the dye off of his hands, Mingyu was making his way over.  


“You’re filthy.” Mingyu scrunched up his nose in disgust while glancing at Wonwoo’s dirtied arms and hands. “A shame—I was really wanting to hug you.” He shrugged.  


“Calm down, your highness. I was just about to wash it off.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes while making his way towards the sink. He scrubbed at the dye on his arms, enjoying the feeling of the warm soapy water against his skin. Before he could even finish, a familiar set of arms snaked around his waist. Mingyu rested his head against Wonwoo's back, breathing in the familiar scent of hairsprays and dyes. It was sort of unpleasant due to the burn it caused, but at the same time, those were the scents that reminded him of his boyfriend. He closed his eyes and smiled when he heard Wonwoo laughing, still scrubbing at his hands.  


“Two seconds. You couldn’t even wait two seconds.”  


“I missed you.” Mingyu nuzzled his face against the fabric of Wonwoo’s shirt, squeezing him tighter. The latter turned the faucet so that the water was no longer running, and then reached over to grab a towel, which was kind of difficult considering he had a six-foot-two giant constricting his movements. Once his hands were dry, he discarded the towel and wiggled his way around so that he was facing Mingyu. Wonwoo’s hands reached up to cup his cheeks, smiling down at him before awkwardly bending down to place a chaste kiss against his lips. Mingyu—for some reason—refused to stand up straight and still had his chin resting against Wonwoo’s chest, which made the kissing part hard.  


“Okay, you dork. Get up and let me actually hug you now.” Wonwoo giggled while reaching a hand up to flick at Mingyu’s forehead. Mingyu—who was grinning like an idiot—complied, standing up to his usual height. His hands were now resting on Wonwoo’s waist, squeezing gently. The two leaned in practically at the same time, pulling each other as close as possible. Wonwoo let out a long sigh that he’d been holding in all day.  


“Rough day?” Mingyu mumbled into his shoulder, rubbing gentle circles onto the small of Wonwoo’s back.  


“Rough week. I love my job, I swear I do.” Wonwoo sounded drained, and he wanted nothing more than to go home to their shared apartment and indulge in his favorite part of his night—couch cuddles.  


“I know you do, babe. Even so, it’s okay to feel a bit stressed out.” Mingyu placed soft kisses against his neck as if he were trying to send a message through them that said “It’s going to be okay”.  


“I’m glad you’re here.” Wonwoo pulled away so he could look up at the boy before him. The two smiled at one another, lost in each other’s eyes as always.  


“I love you.” Mingyu hummed before leaning in to kiss Wonwoo again, pressing into the kiss deeper than before. Wonwoo broke the kiss with his smile, pulling away. Mingyu chased after him, trying to connect their lips again before Wonwoo finally broke free.  


“I love you too, and as much as I love kissing you, i’d rather do this in the comfort of our home, yeah?” He reached up to brush a few stray hairs out of Mingyu’s face and then cupped his cheek. Mingyu leaned into his touch, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and nodding.

Wonwoo was surely asleep by now, because mingyu could hear the soft snores coming from above his spot on the boy’s chest. He shut his eyes, listening to the boy’s heartbeat as some cartoons played softly in the background. It was comforting, and he felt the rapid beating of his own heart just from being so close to the love of his life. Soulmates never meant much to Mingyu before he met his own. And now, he adored the idea. Wonwoo was stuck with him forever and likewise Mingyu with Wonwoo, and he knew neither of the boys were disappointed by that. He never felt lonely anymore, which was always a recurring emotion he had before Wonwoo walked into his life. He snuggled closer to Wonwoo, pressing his lips to his chest softly before closing his eyes to try and drift off to sleep with his lover.  


Mingyu knew that no matter what, no matter how hard things get, Wonwoo was going to be there for him. Through thick and thin, they’d be together forever. And that was enough to send him off into the happiest, and comfiest sleep ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried. i hope this is cute enough <3 if i made any grammar errors or typos, i’m sorry lol  
> Follow me on twt for more!! @/flowerrsvt  
> seventeen world domination


End file.
